The discussion of the background art, any reference to a document and any reference to information that is known, which is contained in this specification, is provided only for the purpose of facilitating an understanding of the background art to the present invention, and is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of that material forms part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application in relation to which this specification was filed.
Following an ostomy procedure, it is commonplace that an ostomy bag is used to collect the intestinal waste that exits from the stoma. The opening of the ostomy bag is attached directly to the skin, of the person, around the stoma. The bag is attached to the skin with adhesive. The person must empty and replace the bag as necessary. The frequency of replacement of the bag varies, though is often between once and several times a day.
Replacement of the bag requires that first the adhesive attachment to the skin is broken and the existing bag removed. The existing bag and its contents must be disposed of appropriately. The person must clean the stoma and the skin around the stoma. This is very important to reduce the risk of serious problems arising, including infection and necrosis of the stoma. There are various preparations that the person must constantly use to maintain the site of the stoma clean. As intestinal waste passes out through the stoma, it comes into direct contact with the stoma. Thus, the person must follow the cleaning regimen each time a bag is removed and replaced with a new one, which may be required several times a day. Once the site of the stoma has been cleaned, the person attaches a new bag to the skin around the stoma using adhesive.
In addition, to the problems that can arise if the stoma is not maintained clean, the constant application of adhesive to skin around the stoma, to attach the bag, leads to skin irritation, skin rashes and pealing skin.
Furthermore, the person is constantly confronted with the unpleasant odour that is attendant to having a stoma for discharge of intestinal waste.
People who must live with having a stoma and using an ostomy bag can suffer tremendous hardship. Some of the problems and inconvenience of dealing with their condition have been hereinbefore described. In addition, they often suffer deterioration in their personal, family, social and employment relationships. This can lead to other problems and conditions, including loss of self-esteem, a sense of isolation, depression and suicide.